


from beginning to middle, and everything in between

by outeredges



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (i tried to write angst and it didn't work), F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outeredges/pseuds/outeredges
Summary: just a look at Wally and Artemis's relationship throughout the course of season one.





	from beginning to middle, and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so I wrote this really fast and didn't edit, so there's probably going to be some mistakes. 
> 
> Also thinking of writing a Wally chapter version of all of these interactions but idk probably not bc I'm lazy

Artemis tapped her foot nervously as she awaited Green Arrow’s cue to leave the chamber they had placed her in. She was switching between that and pacing. Today was the first day she was going to be meeting the new team she was going to be working with. Hopefully, today was going to be the day she would make some friends. All week Artemis had been researching these guys, well, the ones in the public eye. There wasn’t many things she could find out about Robin in public records that she didn’t already know. Just a few pictures. Not even an interview appearance. As was expected, there wasn’t much of Aqualad, period. He hadn’t been around for very long, maybe a few months, but it seemed he mostly helped Kid Flash and Robin on the job. But Kid Flash… Kid Flash. Most of the news coverage on him was a line or two in an interview after he and the Flash saved some people, and some very cheesy Central City headlines about him. Artemis would be lying if she said she didn’t find him kind of cute. Green Arrow had told her there was also two other teenaged heroes who had yet to be introduced to the public, Superboy and Miss Martian. She had only seen the two of them for a brief minute in the gym on that fated night at Gotham Academy. 

 

While she had spent the past week researching, she also spent the past week workshopping greetings and practicing them in the mirror. Right now she had decided a simple smile, wave, and a “hi guys, I’m Artemis” was the best one. 

 

There was a call for the team to report to the center of the cave for a mission briefing. 

 

“Artemis,” Green Arrow said, poking his head into the room, “We’re ready for you.” 

 

She hadn’t been this nervous since… ever. 

 

The rest of the team was already gathered in the center of the cave when she got there. Well, everyone but Kid Flash. 

 

“Hello!” Miss Martian chirped, “Who are you?” But it was weird, every other time someone has asked Artemis who she is it’s sounded condescending, or with a hint of disdain, but the martian was looking at her with a look of pure curiosity. There wasn’t a single feeling of enmity, at least not detectable by Artemis. 

 

“Hey,” the archer started, giving a smile and a short wave, “I’m Art-”

 

“Recognized, Kid Flash. B03,” interrupted the metallic voice of the computer. 

 

“The Wallman is here!” an entirely dweeby teenager came running it at normal speed. Had the computer not just announced him, Artemis would laugh at anyone who told her this was the Kid Flash. Except, not. Because Artemis was so angry this- this-  _ loser  _ interrupted the greeting she had spent days practicing. 

 

“Let’s get this party star-” Kid Flash stopped, tripping over one of the many beach toys he was carrying. He skid to a stop in front of a fuming Artemis. The nervous energy that was pent up inside her morphed into a pure state of pissed off. She had been tearing herself up for  _ days _ worrying about first impressions. Then the Kid Flash, the mighty Kid Flash, comes running in wearing nothing but a bathing suit, and with sunscreen on his goddamn freckled nose, making a total fool of himself. And granted, this wasn’t his first impression, but if they let a loser like him on this team then she’s  _ more  _ than qualified. And yeah, maybe Artemis thought he was kind of cute, but that was  _ so  _ not why she was angry. 

 

“Wallman, huh?” she asked, her voice laced with attitude and snark. What? Just because she felt like she was going to puke doesn’t mean she has to stop being a bad bitch, “Love the uniform. What, exactly, are your powers?” 

 

The Kid Flash stood up and fixed Artemis with a look she was all to familiar with. But, not matter how fast this kid is supposed to be, she saw a flash of a flustered look cross his face. 

 

“Uh- who is this?” he prompted, turning towards his teammates. 

 

“Artemis, your new teammate,” she introduced. It wasn’t nearly as good as the one she practiced, but it will have to do. 

 

“Kid Flash,” he said, still glaring at Artemis, “Never heard of you.” 

 

Artemis had never hated anyone so much in her entire life. Needless to say, her and Wally spent the entire mission vehemently glaring at each other whenever possible. 

 

\--

 

It was very hot, that was the first Artemis noticed as she drifted back into consciousness. The she felt the sand she was sitting on, but none was as startling as a freckled redhead who was staring at her with a smile. His face was right in close to hers and he looked all too happy to be… wherever they were. And-  _ holy fuck where the hell is she? _ She freaked out a little (lotta, c’mon Artemis don’t lie even to yourself) as she realized this wasn’t her bedroom, and instead some weird sandy shack. A pathetic noise her father would kill her for escaped her lips as she scrambled away from the boy and pressed her back against the wall. 

 

“Hey, hey,” he said quietly, like he was trying to calm down a dog or some other wild animal, “It’s okay. I’m one of the good guys, Kid Flash,” he striked a pose that made Artemis want to smile. He was kind of cute. She was still terrified, but he was still cute. 

 

“I’ve seen Kid Flash on the news,” she said after taking a deep breath to calm her news, “He doesn’t wear black.” 

 

She would’ve been petrified about waking up in the desert, except, well, this wouldn’t be the first time she woke up in a foreign place. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a little unclear about that myself,” he admitted, dropping the pose, “So, are you some sort of Green Arrow fixation?”   
  


She looked down and yelped in surprise at the costume she was wearing. She had felt the mask (which wasn’t uncommon for her dad to give her), the quiver, and had been holding the bow like a security blanket, but this costume was all kinds of weird. 

 

“Who put me in this?” she yelped, knowing it was her dad. She wanted to maintain the air of damsel in distress so maybe Not-Kid-Flash wouldn’t kill her. 

 

“Wow, I’m not touching that with a ten foot-” Not-Kid-Flash started, but quickly changed the subject, “So, you know how to use that bow?” 

 

“Yeah,” she said. Artemis wanted to appear helpless, but she also wanted this kid to know that she could kick his ass ten ways til Sunday (if that was the expression, Artemis didn’t know), “My dad taught me.” then Artemis hardened her look as she had just planned in her head, “Dad. He must’ve done this.” 

 

“What?” Not-Kid-Flash fixed her with a look, and Artemis detected no sense of falsity. So she decided this situation wasn’t orchestrated by her father, even more of a need to let this kid know who he was messing with. 

 

“He probably wants me to kill you,” she sighed nonchalantly. 

 

Not-Kid-Flash looked like he wanted to say something, but the sound of a missile heading towards the shack made him stop. He grabbed her hand and dragged them out of there, at a human speed.  _ Kid Flash my ass _ , she thought. And even though it was a weird realization to have at the time, Artemis realized it was the first time she ever held hands with a boy. They were both wearing gloves, and running for their lives, so there was nothing sensational about it. But still. She was holding hands with a cute boy. 

 

_ And oh my god, Artemis, you’re literally about to die stop being such a teenage girl _ , she scolded herself. 

 

The impact of the explosion knocked them over, and Not-Kid-Flash helped her up before they started running again. He was still running at human speed, and because of that Artemis was less and less sure this wasn’t a set up. 

 

_ Focus.  _

 

She was being targeted by military tanks, and Artemis was willing to bet her best bow that the arrows in her quiver were trick arrows. She pulled out one and took a second to inspect it. Seemed explosive enough, she shot it at the tank with deadly accuracy. It blew up and one was deterred, but the others shot more missiles. Then Not-Kid-Flash was there, picking her up, and running. At crazy high speeds. Huh, okay, so Not-Kid-Flash was actual Kid-Flash. Who knew. 

 

He had picked her up bridal style, and Artemis had her head tucked into his shoulder to shield herself from the wind.

  
“Thanks,” she said, looking up at him after they had cleared the enemy and slowed down a little. She takes back whatever she had said about him earlier in her head, he was not just cute. He was  _ super  _ cute. Oh my god, she was so not funny. 

  
  


They had just dropped down in the desert when the martian showed up. Her proposition of going through their brains terrified Artemis because Artemis’s brain is a scary place filled with scary memories she didn’t want other people to see. Things she was protective of, or she didn’t want to see herself. Besides memories, Artemis can’t remember a time where she hadn’t felt like a humongous ball of anxiety and insecurity. She didn’t want this martian, or Robin… or Wally to see. 

 

But then he grabbed her hand, and gave her a reassuring look, and against her better judgement, Artemis gave in. Damn him. 

 

After Artemis and the others and woken from their weird telepathic stupor, she and Wally were still holding hands. They yanked their hands away in unison. Artemis crossed her arms and looked away, trying to pretend she hadn’t liked it. Wally seemed to be doing the same. 

 

\--

 

After the events of Bialya, her and Wally became friendly, friends almost. They didn’t fight as much, he even remembered she was a vegan when he and Robin went shopping for ice cream and got her a container of coconut milk ice cream. They were the only ones in the cave right now. Wally was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Artemis sat at the kitchen counter doing homework. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, quite the opposite. The two of them were content to do their own thing, but just know the other was there. 

 

Chemistry homework was a bitch, and Artemis groaned in frustration. She snapped her book shut and put her head on the table. A whoosh of wind later, and Artemis could feel Wally hanging over the shoulder. She could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, and they were too close. But she still wasn’t moving. 

 

“You balanced that equation wrong,” he noted. He pulled the notebook out from underneath he and half a second later had it balanced right, “There you go.” 

 

Artemis lifted her head up and looked at it, realizing her mistake, “Oh, thanks.” 

 

Their shoulders were touching now, and when Artemis turned her head to face him, they were far too close. The both flushed and Wally sped around the island to sit across from her. The more distance the better. Artemis had never really been good with feelings, but she had been slowly realizing that she may actually  _ like like  _ Wally. Not that she would ever let herself acknowledge it. 

 

“If you ever need help you can call me,” Wally offered, writing his number on a napkin, “I’m kind of a chemistry wizard. Only kid in the entire chemistry department to get hundreds on every test so far.” 

 

Artemis tentatively held the napkin in her hand, “Thanks.”

 

Wally dashed back around to the couch and picked up his book again as Artemis powered through the rest of her homework, both ignoring the awkward eye contact they would make when they would catch the other staring. 

 

\--- 

 

Another reason Artemis hated her Gotham Academy uniform, it was cold as fuck. She made her way out of the school, her long fur coat swishing around her legs. She nearly lost it when she spotted an unusually bright head of red hair poking out of the dreary crowd. It was Wally. He look just as surprised to see her. 

 

“Artemis!” he yelped. He raked his eyes up and down her form, taking it in, lingering on her legs. And she felt the urge to roll her eyes at him, of course Kid-Perv would act like this. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Um,” he stretched his neck and looked at someone in the crowd, vehemently shaking his head. Artemis tried to figure out who it was but she saw no one recognizable, “I’m here to see you, of course!” 

 

“Why?” she was still suspicious. 

 

“Because we’re friends, of course,” he answered. He slung his arm around her shoulder and started walking them down the street, “And you mentioned you have that chem test tomorrow so I figured I could help you study.” 

 

Artemis burrowed deeper into Wally as they walked down the street, and she felt her cheeks flush. He was warm, okay? He was always warm. 

 

“Okay,” she said slowly, “Where do you plan on going?” 

 

“Uh, I was thinking wherever you lived,” he replied, like it was obvious. He must’ve felt her stiffen at that because he quickly backtracked, “Or like a diner or something. We don’t have to go to your place.” 

 

“The diner I work at is just down the street,” she offered, “I get a discount.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

They walked in silence towards the diner, Wally’s arm still around Artemis. He had grown a few inches since she first met him, and he was now taller than her. It was weird, but kind of nice. She had no clue what he was thinking or feeling right now, which was bizarre. It was a side effect of spending so much time in the mindlink, she could always tell what the members of the team were thinking and feeling. But she always had a hard time reading Wally. It’s like, whenever she walked into a room, she could feel his emotions locked up. Which sucked. It bothered her for so many reasons, but she always told herself it was because she knows what it’s like to clam up like that (hell, that’s her resting state), and it sucks. 

 

“How’s your chem grade?” Wally asked. His voice was low, and he turned his head down slightly at her so she could feel his breath just lightly hit her ear and she fought the urge to shiver, especially because he had his arm around her. 

 

“Good,” she nodded, “It’s gone up like five percent, hopefully I’ll be able to bridge that last two percent gap before finals though.” 

 

“You can do it,” he assured her, “Especially if you turn in a few more of those kickass extra credit articles.” 

 

Wally removed his arm from her shoulder and opened the door to the diner. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the contact. Artemis waved at Cissie, one of her coworkers, and the pair slid into a booth. When Artemis took off her coat she caught Wally staring at her. 

 

“What are you looking at?” she asked. 

 

“Your coat,” he said, “Is it real fur?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Artemis shrugged, “Got it at Salvation Army. Ten bucks.” 

 

“Nice,” he raised his hand for a high five, which Artemis reluctantly returned. It was nice though, most people sniffed and made a face when she makes a casual comment about Salvation Army, but Wally didn’t care. He was genuinely one of the nicest, purest, people she had ever met. Maybe that’s why she’s never said anything to him yet, because she didn’t want to break him. 

 

Artemis had just finished getting her tablet out of her backpack when Cissie came up and pulled her out of the booth and into the kitchen. 

 

“Who is that hottie you’re with and is he single?” the blonde asked Artemis excitedly. 

 

“Wally?” Artemis laughed, and scoffed, “Of course he’s single. And, wait, is Wally hot?” 

 

Cissie nodded vehemently, “Yeah.” 

 

“Huh,” Artemis looked at Wally. She never really thought of him as hot. Yeah, he was hella cute, that jawline could cut glass, and the Kid Flash did wonders and- holy shit Wally is hot, “Woah, Cis, you’re right.” 

 

“I know!” she was practically vibrating with excitement, “Can you get me his number?” 

 

“Oh, um, Cis,” Artemis started, stumbling over her words. 

 

“Do you like him?” Cissie gasped. 

 

“No, no. No. No, n-n-no. No,” Artemis said confidently (except, like, she wasn’t so sure), “But he lives in Central City. He’s just out here for a visit.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Cissie looked deflated, but pepped back up, “Now get back to your hottie.” 

 

Wally’s smile brightened when Artemis returned to the table and she realized she was fucked. 

 

\---

 

Artemis had died. Not in real life, but in the simulation. It had happened so quickly, the last thing she remembers is running across the the ice towards the bioship, getting shot by the alien death ray, and hearing M’gann’s and Wally’s cries. Then she woke up. Then they all woke up. Quickly, very quickly, the other’s memories invaded her head, and she felt as emotionally wrecked as the rest of them, despite having died very early on. It made sense that she was the first to go. She was the least trained, least skilled, and you know what they say. Last on is the first to go. 

 

Everyone else had cleared the room by now, but Artemis was sitting on the cold metal bed, her legs brought up to her chest, just staring into the distance. They were all so broken up over her death, it seemed unreal. Artemis always assumed when she died no one would weep for her except for her mom, and Jade. She hadn’t expected M’gann’s tears, or Wally’s guttural howl of pure anguish as he shouted her name. She hadn’t expected Wally’s fits of rage in the bioship, or his insistence that she was alive. She hadn’t expected M’gann to freak out like she did. 

 

She heard soft footsteps behind her, and she already knew it to be Wally. 

 

“Hey,” he said, sitting beside her, but keeping several inches between them.  Suddenly, he was pulling her into a hug, and Artemis just melted into him. 

 

“Um, I just wanted to say that, I’m glad you’re not dead,” Wally whispered after a while, “I’m happy everyone’s not dead. But you, especially.” 

 

Artemis stayed silent, not trusting herself to talk without crying. 

 

“I sort of freaked out when you died,” he continued, “I don’t know why. But I got really angry. I guess you don’t annoy me ask much as I thought.” 

 

“Guess you were just upset about getting all you can eat burgers from Gotham’s best diner,” she joked, breaking the hug, after several minutes had passed. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling a bit, “I guess.” 

 

\--

 

It had been several weeks since the failed training simulation, and Artemis hadn’t heard from Wally at all. He stopped meeting her after school, stopped inviting her over on the weekends without missions, left the room whenever she entered, and didn’t really pay attention to her at all during the group setting. The only communication they had was necessary conversations during a mission or whenever Artemis called/texted him about a chem problem. She would get a short text in response. And if she thought not being able to read his emotions sucked, this sucked a million times more. She hadn’t realized what a permanent fixture Wally had become in her life until he suddenly wasn’t there. 

 

She had run into his mom, who was on a business trip in Gotham, and even Mary seemed to notice a difference. The woman had invited Artemis over for dinner, and Artemis just smiled at nodded, but never went. 

 

It was two in the morning, at least in Central City it was, and Artemis stared at Wally’s number as she lay in her bed. Gathering her courage, she hit the call button. It barely rang once before he answered. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked quickly, before Artemis could even say hello, “You’re safe, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding even though she knew he couldn’t see it, “I- I- I just wanted to hear your voice. It’s been awhile.” 

 

“I just saw you earlier today,” Wally chuckled lightly. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Artemis replied, “But I feel like it’s been a while.” 

 

“Now’s not exactly the best time either,” he said, and Artemis wanted to scream. Never was a good time for him anymore, “My parent’s room is right next door and it’s kind of two in the morning.” 

 

“Okay, yeah, I get it.” and she did. Wally had a point. It was late, now was not the time for her to yell at him for ignoring her. 

 

\--

 

Artemis felt like a loser, standing in front of Wally’s house at three in the morning. She forgot that Missouri was a full hour ahead of Gotham. Although, it wouldn’t have been much better had she showed up at his house at two in the morning. But Artemis was so tired, not physically, but mentally. Tired of fighting with Wally. Tired of not talking to him. Tonight had been the first night since the failed simulation that he had really talked to her. 

 

_ You’ve got nothing to prove, not to me at least _ . 

 

His words rang in her head, and Artemis felt like crying. It wasn’t much of a change from wanting to scream and break things, or all three at once. And it all went to crap, she botched the mission, and despite that, Wally had still believed in her. He defended her against Red Arrow’s accusations so intensely, with such a fire, maybe he did like her. But he turned on her with the same fire after her mistake had been uncovered. 

 

Snow was falling, and Artemis knew that after ten minutes of standing there she had to piss or get off the pot. She pulled out her phone and opened the text conversation she had with Wally. 

 

_ Can I come over?  _

 

Ten seconds later he started typing. 

 

**Dude it’s like super early in the morning**

 

_ I know _

 

_ Can I come over?  _

 

The typing bubble popped up on and off for several minutes before he responded. 

 

**yeah. Front door is unlocked.**

 

Artemis looked up at the house and finally made her way up the steps and pushed open the door. It creaked slightly, and a little bell at the top tinkled. It was so suburban she wanted to laugh. Wally came walking down the stairs, still in his pajamas. No, not still in his pajamas. In his pajamas, because Artemis is a crazy woman who showed up at his door at three in the fucking morning. 

 

“Isn’t kind of dumb to keep your door unlocked?” Artemis asked, whispering, “I mean, I get this is Central City, but still.” 

 

“You can talk normally,” Wally said after a little while of just looking at her, “My parents are at a couples retreat for the week.” 

“Oh, okay,” Artemis said, her voice still low. 

 

“Why are you here?” Wally sighed, exasperated sounding. 

 

“I don’t know,” Artemis shrugged, “I wanted to say I sorry, about tonight.” 

 

“You already said you’re sorry,” he said. Wally walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Artemis followed and hopped up to sit on the counter. Sitting at the table with him would be too close, “Why are you really here?” 

 

“I missed you or something,” she mumbled. 

 

“What?” Wally asked, “You know I can’t understand you when you talk like that.”

 

“Yeah, well have you ever thought that’s because I don’t want you to?” Artemis fired back belligerently. 

 

“Then why would you say it?” Wally inquired, not reacting to Artemis’s anger. 

 

“Who knows,” Artemis sighs, “Look. I definitely didn’t come here because I missed you. If anything it’s because I’ve only got a week til my chem final.” 

 

Wally actually smiled at her, and Artemis felt her heart jump. God, she hated how Wally twisted her up in knots. But right now, just being by him, was better than anything she’s gotten in weeks. 

 

“I’ve been helping you still,” Wally said, still smiling. 

 

“Yeah,” Artemis agreed, biting the dead skin off her lips, “But it’s not the same without you sitting there helping me.”

 

Wally looked at her fondly, but then his countenance hardened. “Artemis, I think you need to leave.” 

 

“Excuse me?” she said defensively, hopping off the counter. She knew she was out of line, this was his house, but he had been avoiding her for several weeks and he can’t just do this. He can’t just invite her to his house, start a friendly conversation, and abruptly end it. 

  
  


“Yeah, excuse you,” he fired back, “You came to  _ my house _ , Artemis. I can kick you out if I want.”

 

The blonde was ready to cry now. She had somehow made the nicest, purest, boy in the world hate her. She must be truly terrible. 

 

“You- you- you  _ loser _ !” she shouted back at him, “I didn’t do anything to you, and you ignored me for weeks! Then you let me into your house, we have a personable conversation, and you act like a dick and kick me out!”

 

  
“Yeah, I ignored you for no reason,” he said sarcastically, standing to meet her with his next sentence, “It’s not like you’ve been a complete asshole towards since the first second we knew each other.” 

 

“We got over that, we were friends. We had a standing meeting everyday after school,” she said, her voice just as fiery, “Then you ditched me for no reason, then tonight, out of the blue, you were so nice to me.” 

 

“And you made me look like and asshole!” he shouted, throwing his hands up, “I stood up for you, I vouched for you, I  _ trusted  _ you!” 

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you ignored me ever since the simulation,” Artemis said, no longer shouting, “I think you’re a coward, but you want me out, I’m gone.” 

 

She was done here, she was done with him. Artemis was done playing this feelings game. She liked him far too much, the only thing she could do was let go. He was effectively blocking her way, so she made sure to knock his shoulder extra hard as she brushed past him on her way out. Almostly exactly the opposite of what she expected him to do, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. It was so smooth Artemis almost yelped as he hugged her. It was different than when he had hugged her after the simulation. Then it had been like he was hugging her to make sure she was there, still alive, he had her in a death grip. But now was soft and tentative, like he was scared of breaking her. 

 

“You’re right,” he whispered in her ear, “I’m so sorry. I’m a coward. I was scared.” 

 

“Of what?” she murmured into his chest. But she knew of what, the same thing she’s been scared of, the same reason she always remained a terrible asshole to him, despite them becoming friends. 

 

“I think you know,” Wally said, letting go, much to Artemis’s dismay. 

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I think I do.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lowkey just read this through again and noticed the accidental arrowette cameo. oops, that was an accident so idk if Cissie even acts like arrowette cissie bc like i've never read anything with her


End file.
